Talk:Kzinti
See also talk:Earth-Kzin Wars. Ringworld? I never knew that Ringworld was integrated in to Star Trek. What's the source? Perhaps someone could add an episode name or something? -- Redge 22:56, 8 May 2004 (CEST) :It isn't. I've removed the reference. Thanks for catching it! -- Michael Warren 23:01, 8 May 2004 (CEST) If I remeber correctly, Kzinti was a species name in Ringworld. Coincidence? I think not! ;-) -- Redge 13:50, 30 Jul 2004 (CEST) The Kzinti Hegemony The Kzinti are not a "Canonized" race of aliens but in the non-canonized tactical board game "Star Fleet Battles" they are a major politcal power. I was a playtester for Star Fleet Battles and can describe them for the sake of knowing more. Iron Mike Removed *''While TAS explicitly includes the Kzinti, they have never been mentioned in what has generally been considered the canon universe. The existence of a conflict between Earth and the Kzinti in the 2060s seems very unlikely. Because it was about at the same time that Earth's First Contact with an alien race occurred in 2063 when Zefram Cochrane encountered the Vulcans. In order for these wars to have been real canonical conflicts, it would have to have happened sometime after first contact, circa 2064, or possibly 2063, shortly after first contact. But that wouldn't make a whole lot of sense either, since in 2065, the SS Valiant was launched on a mission of exploration. It seems unlikely that Earth space expiditions would have launched a ship for space exploration during a war. One could try to argue with this too by saying that the wars could have been over by 2065. But really now, it's unlikely that four wars would only last two years. Also, this was apparently a war that was ended by the Treaty of Sirius. It seems unlikely that a treaty would have been signed in the Sirius system, since speeds of warp two were not yet acheived. It would have taken ships forever just to get there, let alone have a war and sign a treaty there. It seems more likely that when Sulu mentioned that the wars were fought "200 years ago," he must have been just rounding it off to the nearest hundred. It's more likely that it was in the late 21st century, sometime in the 2090s, and the last of the four wars probably ended in the early 22nd century, not long before the formation of the European Hegemony. When understanding it this way, Sulu's comment was not innacurate, and the Earth-Kzin Wars can still be considered canon.'' Somehow I'm not sure this explanation is necessary, at least in this format. --Alan del Beccio 06:43, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) Xindi Felines Duh. 20:58, 9 September 2007 (UTC) :Let's see, don't look Xindi, not mentioned by any Xindi (who do make a point of mentioning the extinct Avians),not on the Xindi Council, fought a war with humans in the 2060s, roughly 100 years before humanity actually met a single Xindi of any kind. No, not Xindi. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:23, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Sure, could be. Maybe some reason the rest of the Xindi were embarrassed by the Kzinti. I mean, pronounce both words out loud. Further, what Sulu said can be theoretically and easily taken as definitive of what Sulu said. Don't mean he was right. O'Brien thought command in the 2200s wore red. He was wrong too. Sulu might have easily just been brain farting by 100 years. Exactly even. Also, if Kzinti were somehow an embarrassment to the other Xindi, they might have also been kept off the council. So what if the Avians are mentioned specifically. They cannot be contacted anymore, being extinct. Lastly, uhm.. Seriously... "Don't look Xindi"? If there are no Xindi felines, then you don't know what a Xindi feline looks like. If there are, you don't know of them and still don't. Unless they're Kzinti. Then they look like that. Except, you know, without the dark black outlines of toon town. 08:47, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :All Xindi share general features with each other, particularly on their cheeks and foreheads. Kzinti don't share most of these features. Again, humanity encountered them in the 2060s, and would not hear about other Xindi until far later. O'brien not knowing fashion is an enormous leap from not knowing the century a conflict took place in. I don't know every detail on American World War II uniforms, but I still know D-Day was on 6 June 1944. The specific number of Xindi species was mentioned a large number of times. :You are drawing for straws that simply are not there. There are a huge number of reasons and evidence for the Kzinti not being Xindi, and only one reason for them to have any relation, minor similarity in name. No, that does not cut it. They are not Xindi. In addition, remember that one of the plans for season 5 of Star Trek Enterprise was to have an encounter with Kzinti. That means there was an intention of them not being the same on the part of the writers. They are not Xindi. There is no evidence of them being Xindi. There is lots of evidence of them not being Xindi. They are not Xindi. This is worse than the attempt to label the Tzenkethi as Kzinti. At least with the Tzenkethi we don't have copious amounts of evidence saying that they aren't. The Kzinti are not Xindi. --OuroborosCobra talk 09:09, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::In addition, this talk page is for discussing the content and quality of the article, not for idle speculation... especially for something so far-fetched. So, this ends now, methinks. --From Andoria with Love 09:22, 14 March 2008 (UTC) canon? I thought that mem alpha was for canon stuff, isn't TAS/Kzin non canonical IE from TAS? 01:57, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :Please review the canon policy, but in short- we consider TAS canon.--31dot 02:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Real Kzinti names In pretty much every Known Space document I've read, half-names like "Chuft Captain" are hyphenated - since it was never shown one way or the other, I think MA should do the same.--Ten-pint 04:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC)